


Checking In

by Achika



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Pepper about  finally getting to meet Dr. Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).



"Wait, _the_ Dr. Banner was there? You must have been over the moon," Pepper said, her dry voice coming in through the car speakers.

Tony shrugged with a grin at the viewscreen on the dashboard. "It was nice to finally have someone on my intellectual level at one of those SHIELD get-togethers,"

"I bet," Pepper said, smiling.

"The man's a big green softy," Tony said. "He saved my life, you know. Twice,"

"Well then I'll have to thank him sometime," Pepper said.

"Yeah, about that..." Tony said, shooting a look over at the passenger seat. "Say 'Hi' to the lady, Bruce,"

"Hello, Miss Potts," Bruce said, looking embarrassed.

"Please, call me Pepper. It's nice to meet you, doctor. Does that mean I should have JARVIS get a guest room ready, Tony?"

"If you don't mind. We're gonna have a sleepover and braid each other's hair and talk about boys, isn't that right, Bruce?"

"Of course. Captain Rogers is just so dreamy," Bruce said, smiling.

Pepper laughed and disconnected the call, and AC/DC resumed blaring from the stereo.


End file.
